The present invention relates to a quick setting hydraulic vise or workholding device having a stationary jaw disposed toward the operator from the work receiving space and a movable jaw disposed more remotely from the operator which may be easily set in any position within its range, having compound wedge means for securing the back jaw in approximate load gripping position and hydraulic means for quickly setting the movable jaw in tightly gripping relation with the work.
Heretofore, many types of workholding vises have been produced, some of which are manually screw operated to move the movable jaw toward and away from the fixed jaw, or wherein motor means are provided for power activation of the clamping jaw structure. Some of such devices have involved manual positioning of the movable jaw member in proximate relation to the work and then activation of a hydraulic system to achieve final quick action clamping.
However, the present invention provides a quick set hydraulic vise construction wherein the stationary jaw is positioned towards the operator from the work receiving zone and is located toward the operator from the stationary jaw, particularly adapting the system for use on a numerically controlled machine such that the datum line enables all programming to be in the first quadrant. The movable jaw is easily and quickly set at any position within its range, and is designed to allow maximum use of the working space of the machine while holding its front-to-back dimension as small as practicable. It enables manual setting of the movable jaw to approximate work gripping position and provides a compound wedge friction device for securing the rear movable jaw in a manner which grips the work tighter as load is applied and prevents upward movement as the jaw is tightened.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings illustrating a preferred embodiment of the invention.